


[S] Nepeta: Appease the highb100d

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Voice Acting, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the script for an audio recording that can be found <a href="http://gooberascendant.tumblr.com/post/60733738565/this-is-a-recording-ive-been-working-on-for-a">here</a>. Voice credits are given there as well.</p><p>As per the description beyond the link, the recording takes place after the fade to black following the panels after [S] Equius: Seek the highb100d.</p><p>The script includes direction notes for Nepeta's non-canon lines. Gamzee's lines have no such direction, since they were recorded by me anyways.</p><p>I recommend listening to the audio itself before reading the script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S] Nepeta: Appease the highb100d

Slightly echoey sounding flashback:  
EQUIUS D --> Not everyone has been as lucky as I in the domain of moirallegiance  
EQUIUS D --> I udder to think what I might be without you, Nepeta  
NEPETA: :33 < udder?  
EQUIUS D --> Shudder  
NEPETA: :33 < oh! thats so sw33t equius, you know i will always be ready to tacklepounce you when you start getting especially furrious :33

 

*faint honking for a little bit, slowly getting louder*  
*chains rattling*  
GAMZEE: wake up, kitty cat.  
GAMZEE: RISE AND MOTHERFUCKIN SHINE.  
*Nepeta groans and speaks groggily*  
NEPETA: :33 < whaaat? *Barely conscious, just waking up, in that moment before realizing where you are and how you got there.*  
NEPETA: :33 < gamzee? *Still barely conscious.*  
NEPETA: :33 < what happened? *beginning to come around more, but still very dizzy/out of it. Blinking to try and focus on her surroundings.*  
GAMZEE: you had to take little cat nap.  
GAMZEE: HAD TO TAKE A MOTHERFUCKIN JUGGLE STICK UP AT THE MOTHERFUCKIN HEAD.  
GAMZEE: got your unruly on, kitty cat.  
NEPETA: :33 < you… equius!? *”you” is still pretty dazed, but beginning to remember Gamzee did something, maybe something bad. Then she sees Equius dead on the floor, and is snapped alert. She calls out his name, worried, and more remembering that she was there to help him than to actually try to communicate*  
*chains rattle and go taught*  
NEPETA: :33 < equius! Wake up! *Now she’s calling out to him to get his attention. When she tells him to wake up, she knows he’s dead, and is beginning to cry*  
GAMZEE: MOTHERFUCKER’S STONE COLD.  
*chains rattle. Nepeta speaks through tears*  
NEPETA: :33 < please wake up, equius… *Now crying, she’s begging Equius to wake up even though she knows he won’t*  
GAMZEE: got his unruly on too.  
GAMZEE: BUT HE KNEW WHERE HIS MOTHERFUCKING PLACE WAS AT.  
GAMZEE: knew I was motherfuckin better than him.  
NEPETA: :33 < you… *choking back tears and more filled with hate than rage*  
*chains rattle and go taught again*  
NEPETA: :33 < ill kill you! *now morphed into rage*  
NEPETA: :33 < *angry cat*! *furious and frustrated at being restrained and unable to actually attack Gamzee. Any angry noise is good here. What’s important is anger and frustration.*  
GAMZEE: ALREADY MOTHERFUCKIN TRIED THAT SHIT, KITTY CAT.  
GAMZEE: playin with your claws was all kinds of laughs.  
GAMZEE: BUT ITS TIME TO GET UP TO A NEW MOTHERFUCKIN GAME.  
*Nepeta is hit with a blunt object of some kind and cries out in pain. For this part, Nepeta’s cries are filled with anger. Like, “fuck you, stop hitting me! I’m gonna kick your ass!” But just in noises.*  
GAMZEE: honk.  
*Nepeta is hit again*  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
*Nepeta is hit again*  
GAMZEE: honk.  
*Nepeta is hit again*  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
*and again*  
*more chains*  
NEPETA: :33 < rraaaaah! *Still angry and frustrated*  
GAMZEE: do you see?  
GAMZEE: DO YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN SEEIN ON THE WICKED MOTHERFUCKIN TRUTH?  
*Nepeta is hit again*  
NEPETA: :33 < let me go! *Again angry and frustrated, but beginning to be afraid at what will happen if he doesn’t let her go.*  
GAMZEE: heheheheh.  
*another hit.*  
GAMZEE: HAHAHAHA.  
*another hit.*  
GAMZEE: heheheheh heh.  
*another hit. Nepeta’s cries of pain are still filled with anger, but now with a hint of desperation*  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
*hit; another cry of anger and desperation*  
GAMZEE: honk.  
*two hits. Nepeta’s cries become almost entirely desperate, like she knows she can’t take much more*  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
*another hit.*  
GAMZEE: honk.  
*another hit. Nepeta begins to sob. Her cries of pain lose their anger and resistance, and become pleading and terrified*  
NEPETA: :33 < please… *this begging is through tears, both from pain and from Equius’s death, now that her fury can’t blind her to those feelings. She is heartbroken and terrified*  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
*another hit*  
NEPETA: :33 < gamzee…  
GAMZEE: honk.  
NEPETA: :33 < please…  
*another hit*  
NEPETA: :33 < please…  
*another two hits*  
NEPETA: :33 < equius…  
NEPETA: :33 < please help me…  
GAMZEE: I MOTHERFUCKIN TOLD YOU.  
*another hit*  
GAMZEE: motherfucker’s stone cold.  
GAMZEE: MOTHERFUCKIN BLUE IN THE FACE.

 

Slightly echoey sounding flashback:  
NEPETA: :33 < h33h33h33h33!  
EQUIUS D --> What  
NEPETA: :33 < bl00 bl00 bl00 bl00 bl00  
NEPETA: :33 < i just love how you say that word!  
EQUIUS D --> I know

 

*striking sound. Nepeta cries out*  
GAMZEE: don’t be all wicked zoned out, kitty cat.  
GAMZEE: I’M NOT MOTHERFUCKIN DONE WITH YOU.  
*hit*  
GAMZEE: you don’t have your under motherfuckin stand on yet.  
*hit*  
GAMZEE: YOU DON’T HAVE YOUR UNDER MOTHERFUCKING STAND ON YET, MOTHERFUCKER.  
*hit*  
*Nepeta sobs uncontrollably*  
NEPETA: :33 < gamzee… *Through tears. Sad, depressed, heartbroken, and betrayed. How could her friend be doing something like this?*  
NEPETA: :33 < why…?  
GAMZEE: ‘cause you’re mine, kitty cat.  
GAMZEE: ALL OF YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKIN MINE.  
*Gamzee grunts as he lifts her, chains rattle, and Nepeta is thrown against a hard surface*  
GAMZEE: my motherfuckin play things.  
*sound of tearing cloth and chains jangling*  
NEPETA: :33 < what are you doing? *broken out of her desperate sadness into pure, chilling fear*  
GAMZEE: STAY THE MOTHERFUCK STILL.  
*another hit*  
NEPETA: :33 < no… please… *desperate and afraid, with the sadness and heartbreak coming back*  
*Gamzee makes a contented sound, and honks become more grunting. Nepeta’s sounds become a mixture of whines and moans. Both are rhythmic*  
GAMZEE: honk.  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
NEPETA: :33 < ahh… *These sounds are fearful and sad. Nepeta is crying. But she can’t help her body’s pleasure. More and more pleasure is mixed into the fear and tears as it continues. She can’t manage anger anymore.*  
GAMZEE: honk.  
NEPETA: :33 < ahhh…  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
NEPETA: :33 < Mm.  
GAMZEE: honk.  
NEPETA: :33 < Mm.  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
NEPETA: :33 < AH!  
GAMZEE: honk.  
NEPETA: :33 < Oh!  
GAMZEE: HONK.  
*honks and moans continue for a little while*

 

Slightly echoey sounding flashback:  
EQUIUS D --> I will e%act caution, even when safety 100% to be 100% assured  
EQUIUS D --> Even so  
EQUIUS D --> I would still like to take the opportunity to say  
NEPETA: :33 < what?  
EQUIUS D --> Goodbye  
NEPETA: :33 < ...  
NEPETA: :33 < well ok, goodbye  
NEPETA: :33 < but you had better believe i will s33 you again soon, equius

 

*out of breath, Nepeta sounds confused and terrified, but more accepting*  
GAMZEE: now you got your motherfuckin understand on.  
GAMZEE: DON’T YOU, MOTHERFUCKER?  
NEPETA: :33 < gamzee… *Nepeta is almost accepting now. A kind of Stockholm syndrome setting in, mixed with hope that maybe he could be the chill stoner she always knew again, if only she could...*  
NEPETA: :33 < i-  
*sound of neck snapping. Everything goes silent.*


End file.
